Strong Tides
by Zephyros-Phoenix
Summary: ONESHOT - No pairing. As the current carries him away, Nurzak flashes back to his last moment with his daughter, Floria, and the conditions of her death.


**Hey guys, so I really felt like writing this oneshot because I felt sooo sorry for Nurzak. This episode takes place in episode 32, Redemption, where Nurzak tells Fabia about the death of his daughter, Floria, who died in battle, which made Nurzak change from a front line soldier to a strategist. I really hope you guys enjoy this! It's super short, so sorry about that.**

**I do not own Bakugan, only this oneshot.**

_Full italics are flashbacks._

* * *

><p><strong>Nurzak's POV<strong>

"Princess!" I shouted as water filled my mouth. I moved my limbs as hard as I could to reach Princess Fabia as the current began to carry her away. Faith was on my side when I was lucky enough to reach her. I grasped her wrist tightly and flung her with all my might against the powerful water current to her Bakugan, Aranaut.

Once I saw her safely back in Aranaut's hands, I relaxed and closed my eyes, letting the water carry me away. For the first time in a long time, I felt at peace, even though the water was carrying me away.

"Nurzak!" I opened my eyes at the familiar voice.

_ 'Floria? Is that you I hear, my darling?'_

Perhaps it was the lack of oxygen playing tricks on my mind, but I could have sworn I heard the voice of my dearly beloved daughter. I reached my hand out in front of me in a vain attempt to touch the vision of her before me. She was so close to me, I could almost feel her.

'_Please forgive me for not protecting you…'_

* * *

><p><em>We were finally heading in for another battle. It was about time! I had been itching for some real fights. The simulation troops and practice rounds were child's play. Sabator and I were building up anticipation and we were about to burst. We needed some real action. I honestly didn't care where and how; I just cared about the when.<em>

"_Father, please reconsider. You cannot just charge blindly into battle!"_

_I turned and saw my beautiful daughter. She was the spitting image of her mother: elegant long, blue hair and green eyes. Her mother…my beloved wife, had died in childbirth. But her death had granted me Floria. _

_To say that I was protective of her would be an understatement. I had already lost my wife and the last thing I wanted was to lose my daughter too._

"_Floria, for the last time, you are a soldier. It is not your duty nor your concern to question battle plans. That is the strategist's job," I replied. We were in a war and as much as I loved her, she needed to start thinking like a soldier. _

"_But father, I've listened to the debriefing. We could be walking straight into a trap! We need to reformulate our plan so we can-"_

"_Floria! We are about to head into battle! Not a practice battle, not a simulation battle! A __**real**__ battle! You must focus and keep your head out of the clouds!" I saw the hurt look in her eyes when I shouted at her. I had never yelled at her before and I didn't know why I did it now…Was it the stress of this war? Or was it all this tension from lack of battles?_

"_I-I'm sorry, father…you're right," she said, casting her eyes down sadly. "I won't ask you about this again…" I could've sworn I saw water in her eyes before she rushed off. _

_I wanted to go after her, but my body was frozen. It's like my feet were glued to the floor. I gave up and headed for the ship docking area. I had heard the alarm summoning the soldiers for the invasion. There was no time…_

_I would talk to her after the battle…_

_Where was she? Where was Floria?_

_The invasion was a complete disaster! Just as Floria had predicted! It was a trap just like she said. Why didn't I listen to her? If I had we wouldn't have lost so many troops. I had to find her and apologize. I had to make it up to her somehow…perhaps I could recommend her to join the strategists. She could put that brain of hers to better use than just fighting on the front lines._

_I walked past the morgue just as some of the physicians pulled the white sheet over a blue haired Gundalian. _

_Blue hair…_

_No…NO!_

_I rushed into the room and pushed the physicians aside, pulling the white sheet off her body. It was her…Here she was…No! No! NO! I tore my arms from the soldiers trying to pull me away and wrapped them around Floria, pulling her into my arms. I buried my face into her hair, begging this to just be a bad dream. I tried to convince myself that she was just sleeping…yeah, sleeping. She would wake up any second now. She had to…_

_She just had to…_

* * *

><p>That was the worst day of my life. To think the last time I spoke to her I shouted. I shouted at my daughter right before she died.<p>

And seeing Princess Fabia only brought these painful memories back. Fabia looked so much like Floria. They both had blue hair and green eyes…every time I looked at Fabia, I thought of Floria.

'_At least this time I was able to save the Princess,' _ I thought.

Floria disappeared from my sight as the cold numb feeling from the water sunk in. It was time. Princess Fabia was safe and I hoped that I had atoned for any wrong doings I had done in her eyes. I could go in peace now.

'_I'll see you soon, my sweet daughter!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short but that's all I could really think of to write. <strong>

**As I mentioned before, I'm still trying to think of a title for my Bakugan fanfic based on "What a Girl Wants." It is a Renxoc fanfic and their kid is a boy, so the title cannot be "What a Girl Wants" like some have suggested. Title suggestions are needed!**

**~ZP**


End file.
